The prevention of LDL oxidation has been acknowledged as an important factor in the inhibition of the progression of atherosclerosis. There is a variety of anti-atherosclerosis drugs such as the drugs of the vastatin group, hereinafter conventional anti-atherosclerosis agents. Furthermore, certain carotenoids which are known to be antioxidants have been reported to inhibit LDL oxidation and thus arrest the progression of atherosclerosis (see, e.g. Krinsky, N., Free Radical Biology & Medicine, (1989) volume 7, pp. 617-635). PCT/IL98/00286 discloses the effectiveness of a synergistic mixture of lycopene and vitamin E in inhibiting LDL-oxidation, and hence arresting the progression of atherosclerosis. The effectiveness of the carotenoids phytoene and phytofluene in inhibiting LDL-oxidation has not been evaluated.
The contribution of atherosclerosis to heart disease is well known. Therefore, there is a constant need for novel compositions which effectively inhibit the progression of atherosclerosis.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a novel composition which demonstrates high effectiveness in inhibiting LDL oxidation, thus effectively arresting the progression of atherosclerosis.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for inhibiting LDL oxidation and hence inhibit the progression of atherosclerosis.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.